


Долбанный апокалипсис

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, M/M, some blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: конец света оказался совсем не таким, каким его ожидал увидеть Саймон.





	Долбанный апокалипсис

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213338184.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Мир жесток. В том, самом пафосном смысле, который только можно себе предположить. Мир жесток, смешон и совсем немножко, капельку, невероятно отвратителен. Но это мир. И, наверное, именно поэтому он навернулся со своего пьедестала так, как умел: громко, шумно, со вкусом и размахом, сразу и наверняка. 

Ведь начался долбанный вампирский апокалипсис.

Да-да. Саймон тоже сначала прифигел.

Было жаркое лето. Настолько, мать его, жаркое, что в городе люди не вылезали из фонтанов, а многочисленные бездомные переселились на пляж и оккупировали океан. Люди скупали мороженое и лед тоннами, ходили в одежде, напоминающей скорее обрывки ткани (что нисколько не спасало «жары»), и облегченно вздыхали, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом. Они выбирались из раскаленных многоэтажек, бродили по улочкам, наслаждались всеми прелестями ночной жизни и вновь возвращались в свои квартиры под защиту кондиционеров лишь на рассвете. В общем, можно сказать, что весь Нью-Йорк жил по вампирскому расписанию. Чему сами вампиры были очень — ну просто очень — рады. 

Конечно, на первых порах они вели себя тихо. Но, когда несколько внезапно пропавших подростков признали утонувшими во время ночного купания... Все изменилось.

Гниющие обескровленные тела валялись прямо посреди улицы. Их не пытались скрыть, спрятать, уничтожить. Причины смерти: где почти перегрызенное горло, где вспоротые паховые артерии, — выставлялись напоказ, будто в каком-то дурацком телешоу. Нефилимы, впервые с момента подписания Соглашения, получили право убивать на месте любого вампира, пьющего кровь из живых людей, невзирая на упомянутое Соглашение. 

А потом солнце просто... не взошло. Небо заволокли тёмные низкие тучи без единого просвета, то и дело гремел гром, то начинался, то прекращался жуткий ливень, но... никакого солнца после бури.

Вообще.

И кровь полилась рекой.

Поначалу все пробовали искать выход. Нефилимы, простые люди, нижнемирцы... Оборотни и маги пытались сдержать вампиров, фэйри самоустранились (как всегда), охотники рубили детей ночи направо и налево, а люди... люди умирали. 

Саймон долго отсиживался в стороне. Сначала у Магнуса, который на каждую попытку помочь просил сидеть дома, не соваться к другим вампирам и в принципе не отсвечивать. 

«Не время сейчас мозолить глаза своей уникальностью, которая больше не уникальность. И вообще, Шерман, сейчас не время быть вампиром. В городе полно охотников, куда менее лояльных, чем наши друзья. Будь зайчиком и сиди дома».

Как будто это хоть кого-то спасало.

Когда стало ясно, что солнца больше не будет, вслед за эпидемией обескровленных гниющих туш пришла следующая волна. Пандемия вампиризма. Каждый день с каждого кладбища поднимались новообращенные, нападавшие на людей без разбора в попытке утолить свою жажду. 

Знаете, сколько дней нужно, чтобы человечество практически вымерло? Семь. Словно вампиры негласно решили написать нечто сродни своей Библии. 

«... И за семь дней был рожден новый прекрасный мир, полный пищи и крови». 

Хотелось бы Саймону познакомиться с автором.

И вдруг кто-то из сумеречных охотников нашел выход. По крайней мере, это пытались так преподнести. 

Был подписан новый закон. Нефилимы признали силу вампиров и их право на господство взамен на неприкосновенность своих семей. А потом они просто ушли. Не все, конечно. Осталась Клэри, Джейс, Иззи, Алек... И те немногие, похожие на них, которые по-прежнему считали своим долгом защищать людей. Что стало отнюдь не благодарной работой.

Магнус оставил свой лофт и поселился в Институте, чтобы поддерживать истончившуюся защиту. С его помощью удалось организовать там что-то вроде убежища, какие то и дело возникали в крупных городах и тщательно скрывались от вампиров. Саймон тоже пытался помочь как мог. Отыскивал редких смертных на улице, обворовывал и так порядком разграбленные магазины, чтобы снабдить беженцев едой, водой, одеждой и лекарствами. И шпионил, конечно. По счастью, у него на лбу не было метки «Дружит с нефилимами», так что прочие вампиры, встретив его на улице, не задавали лишних вопросов, а наоборот радостно делились последними новостями: где устроены засады, где держат людей, которые пойдут на еду, будто скот, где видели военных и когда начнется новая попытка занять «опустевший» Институт.

Поначалу всё было так просто. А потом полетело к чертям.

Он раздавал людям одеяла, когда девочка — маленькая, миленькая и с очаровательными хвостиками, будто у куколки, — упала на лестнице, расшибив коленки. Она тут же заплакала и ухватилась за маму, принявшуюся её успокаивать, а Саймон не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

Её кровь была бы сладкой. Он не знал, откуда пришла эта мысль и уверенность в её истинности, но это не смущало. Она была бы густой, немного солоноватой и сладкой, будто подтаявшее мороженое. Её металлический запах забил ноздри, мельчайшие молекулы пылью осели на языке. Саймон хотел бы сдержаться. Но не смог.

Нет, он не кинулся на ребенка, конечно. Но клыки обнажились прежде, чем он успел подумать, глаза налились кровавым вином, а люди рванули прочь, истошно вопя от ужаса.

Алеку и Джейсу удалось их успокоить, но ничто уже не было как прежде.

Раньше, стоило Саймону вернуться из города, у входа его встречала доброжелательная Мэрил — шикарная тёмнокожая девушка с широкой улыбкой и голосом, которому позавидовали бы и сирены. Она всегда шутливо приветствовала его коротким напевом, а он отвечал невпопад и смущенно отводил взгляд. Рукодельник Нико — мужчина лет сорока, чьи предки приехали в Америку из Испании, — уверенно хлопал по плечу и предлагал раскурить с ним одну из его сигар, которые Саймон периодически притаскивал, если представлялся случай. А дети всех возрастов путались под ногами, задавая бесконечные вопросы про вампиров, войну и что он там видел снаружи.

Теперь его встречала тишина. Опасливые, напряженные взгляды, от которых зудело между лопатками. И тревожные перешептывания, слишком громкие для вампирского слуха. 

Теперь Мэрил отводила глаза, стоило ему зайти в Институт. Нико настойчиво отказывался от сигар, предпочитая качественному куреву закрученные из газет папиросы. А детей прятали за широкими спинами взрослых, точно Саймон — дикое кровожадное животное.

А потом ему пришлось уйти.

«Твое присутствие пугает их».

«Саймон, мне жаль, что я должна просить тебя о таком».

«Это не значит, что мы тебе не доверяем».

«Я не могу установить барьер проницаемым только для тебя, Шерли. Это тяжело. У меня нет времени снимать и поднимать его каждый раз, когда ты отправишься наружу. Либо проходят все вампиры, либо ни один. Прости».

Он их не винил. Они всего лишь пытались выжить. Как и он сам.

Единственной прелестью апокалипсиса стала кровь. В больницах и донорских банках её осталось достаточно для того, чтобы избегать «прямого» кормления. По счастью, Саймон вовремя догадался обчистить пару таких мести устроить (с помощью Магнуса, конечно) в бывшем лофте мага свое личное хранилище. Так что ему не придется голодать. Какое-то время.

Через пару месяцев все стихло. Иногда начинало казаться, что так было всегда: черное беззвездное небо, бесконечные дни, сменяющие друг друга лишь условно по часам, разграбленные и опустевшие улицы, редкие магазинчики, всё ещё держащиеся на плаву в мире, где деньги почти ничего не стоят. Вампиры, обживающие чужие дома, кормящиеся трясущимися девицами и парнями, обряженными будто шлюхи. Редкие, очень редкие попытки что-то изменить. Безуспешные, конечно.

Саймон наблюдал за этим новым миром с балкона теперь уже своего лофта, неторопливо потягивая кровь, разбавленную элитным виски, найденным в запасах Магнуса, когда в его дом бесцеремонно вломились.

— Я должен был сразу понять, что ты здесь.

Обернувшись, он натолкнулся на Рафаэля, насмешливо разглядывающего его домашний вид — простые спортивки и растянутую майку. 

— Я особо и не прятался, — сглотнув, отозвался Саймон. Рафаэль, несмотря ни на что, до сих пор вызывал у него странную дрожь, заставляя мысли беспокойно разбегаться, пальцы заходиться тремором, а кровь стучать в висках так, словно он все ещё был человеком. — При нынешней ситуации я — бесполезный трофей.

— Я бы так не сказал, — отозвался Рафаэль, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. — Ты по-своему уникален.

— Да? — Саймон допил кровь и со стуком поставил бокал на стол. — Просвети меня.  
— Ты — один из последних новообращенных до Катаклизма.

— Это так теперь называют? — не сдержавшись, улыбнулся Саймон. — Черт, ребята, да у вас проблемы с фантазией.

— И ты единственный из нас, кто выживет под ультрафиолетом, которым разбрасываются вооруженные отряды людей.

— О, — замолк Саймон. — Я понял.

— Неужели? — Рафаэль шагнул ближе. — До сих пор ты показал себя неважно: предал свой род и клан, встал на сторону нефилимов, жил с оборотнями... — он принюхался. — Хорошо хоть не пропах ими насквозь.

— Хэй! Это невежливо! — пискнул Саймон, оказавшись зажатым между Рафаэлем и стеной.

Рафаэль скользнул языком по его шее, а стоило тому дернуться в попытке уйти от навязчивых прикосновений — на горле сжалась уверенная рука.

— Ты пахнешь солнцем, Саймон, — испанский акцент придавал речи Рафаэля легкий флёр, поддаться которому было куда легче, чем сопротивляться. — А это сейчас самое редкое явление в мире.

— Что ты... — начал было Саймон, а затем почувствовал обнаженные клыки, впившиеся в сонную артерию.


End file.
